Jackson Z-19 Skreemer
The Jackson Z-19 Skreemer is one of the 4 attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). Appearance The wheels are poorly arranged, so the helicopter easily falls onto its side when on uneven ground. It has 2 seats, but you can never have a passenger. The pilot sits in the front seat. It's obviously based on the American attack helicopter Boeing AH-64 Apache, but with a different combination of weapons and cockpit. It's made by the fictional Jackson company. Performance It's faster than civilian and police helicopters and about average in comparison to military helicopters. It has good maneuverability and takes off quickly as well. The windows often break when attacked by a police helicopter, but the Skreemer is the only helicopter that can survive a direct missile hit, not counting the invincible agency chopper. It will explode if hit by a second missile. Very rarely will you see this helicopter survive the former. All versions are armed with missiles that fire one at a time and machine-guns. Those missiles also reload quite fast. The improved survivability and well rounded performance makes it a decent pick for many situations. Versions and locations Glitches Main article: Just Cause Bugs and glitches. * Because of its bad wheel arrangement, it always falls tilted to one side when it spawns at the Rioja 04 "Eagle's nest" safehouse. * When it spawns at the Rioja 09 "Camp Altitude" safehouse, the wheels are stuck in the ground, but you can still take off normally. See also There are 3 more types of attack helicopters in Just Cause: *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. - Heavy. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead. - Light. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. - Heavy. Gallery San Esperito Police Department version Police Skreemer.png Police Skreemer 2.png Guerrilla version in sidemissions Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, front view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, side view from front..jpg Guerrilla_Skreemer.png Guerrilla_Skreemer_2.png Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, upper view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, underside view..jpg Guerrilla version at safehouses Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla Safehouse, front view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, side view from front..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, side view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, rear view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, underside view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, upper view..jpg Jackson_Z-19_Skreemer,_Guerrilla_version_at_Safehouse,_inside_view of the front..jpg Casino side.png|at the CASINO. La Perla base.png|Above La Perla Military Base. Crashed Huerta SPA Ocelot at Quesada.png|Near a crashed Huerta SPA Ocelot. Black Hand version Black Hand Skreemer.png Black Hand Skreemer Underside.png Black Hand Jackson Z-19 Skreemer.JPG Black Hand Jackson Z-19 Skreemer (2).JPG|View of the main rotor. San Esperito Military version Military Skreemer.png Military Skreemer Back.png Military Skreemer Underside.png Military Skreemer Side.png Mendoza's Submarine.png|A military version in the far right, during the mission Taking Out The Garbage. Rioja Cartel version Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Rioja version, front view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer.png Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Rioja version, rear view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Rioja version, upper view..jpg Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Rioja version, view of the underside parts..jpg The Vampire at Eagles nest.jpg|In the background at a Rioja Safehouse where it always spawns at an angle. JustCause 2019-02-10 12-29-11-427.jpg|Given for Rioja Side mission JustCause 2019-02-10 12-29-13-468.jpg|Close up View of downward Miscellaneous Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, green and brown, view from front.jpg|Guerrilla versions: Green one provided in sidemissions and brown one provided at safehouses. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, green and brown, view from behind.jpg Two versions of the Helicopter -Jackson Z-19 Skreemer-, the Rioja version (left) and the Guerrilla version..jpg|The Rioja Cartel version is on the left and the Guerrilla version is on the right. HH-22 Savior, Agency, brown version next to Jackson Z-19 Skreemer..jpg|The brown Agency HH-22 Savior is next to a Guerrilla Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and on the right is the Agency Jaeger 5FJ 7. All of this takes place during the mission Taking Out The Garbage Vol. 1. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and Alexander AX-14.JPG|A San Esperito Military version alongside a crashed Alexander AX-14. Tanker 2.png|Rioja version at a Tanker during a Rioja sidemission. N-Missiles 1.png|Rioja version at some destroyed nuclear missile silos. (Real) Apache, model -AH-64A-, year 1984..jpg|(Real) Apache, model: AH-64A, year: 1984. La Playa.png|Rioja version near La Playa, a village in Isla San Cristobal. Video this video shows the "Black Hand" version of this attack helicopter Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito